


Обмен опытом

by showsforsnails



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showsforsnails/pseuds/showsforsnails
Summary: Смерть и девочка с тест-таблицы меняются местами.





	Обмен опытом

1.  
\- А где дедушка? – в конце концов спросила Сьюзен у сидящей на столе в кабинете Смерти девочки в красном платьице.  
\- Я за него, - ответила та, баюкая огромного тряпичного клоуна. Ее платье и светлые волосы казались в этом кабинете всего лишь новыми оттенками черного.

2.  
А в другой вселенной и в совершенно ином времени Сэм Тайлер проснулся посреди ночи и увидел, что в углу его комнаты стоит высокая худая фигура в черном и постукивает костяным пальцем по телевизору. Лезвие прислоненной к стене косы светилось в темноте призрачным голубоватым светом.  
\- КАК ИНТЕРЕСНО, - в задумчивости произнес гость (вернее, Сэм понял, что эти слова произнесены, но не слышал их). – И СОЗДАТЕЛИ ЭТИХ ПРИСПОСОБЛЕНИЙ ОБОШЛИСЬ БЕЗ КАКОЙ-ЛИБО МАГИИ? МНЕ НАДО ПОПРОБОВАТЬ САМОМУ СОБРАТЬ ПОДОБНЫЙ АППАРАТ.  
Сэм приподнялся в постели и уставился на него. Экран телевизора был черным и пустым; никакой тест-таблицы.  
\- НЕ БЕСПОКОЙТЕСЬ, ЭТО НЕНАДОЛГО. ПРОСТО МЫ ОБМЕНИВАЕМСЯ ОПЫТОМ И ЗНАКОМИМСЯ С РАБОЧИМИ УСЛОВИЯМИ СВОИХ, ЕСЛИ ТАК МОЖНО СКАЗАТЬ, КОЛЛЕГ.  
\- А, - ответил Сэм, не в силах отвести взгляда от продолжающей постукивать по телевизору кости, и подумал, что он или окончательно сошел с ума, или ему там, в 2006 году, только что вкололи новое лекарство, и очень неправильно сделали.  
Проснулся он от того, что Джин со всей силы колотил в дверь.

3.  
\- Сэм, - позвала девочка.  
Никакой реакции.  
Девочка в задумчивости покачала на руках тряпичного клоуна, подошла поближе и тронула спящего за плечо.  
\- Сэм, от меня ты услышишь только правду. Я всегда говорю правду своим друзьям.  
Командор Сэм Ваймс, в очередной раз уснувший на работе, поднял голову от стола.  
\- Мисс, - мрачно сказал он. – Нечто подобное я совсем недавно слышал от тролля Хризопраза. Если бы не тот факт, что я все-таки командор Городской Стражи, и не дежуривший за дверью Детрит со своим арбалетом, я бы не вышел оттуда живым. Поэтому я не склонен вам верить.  
С некоторым усилием выговорив все это, Ваймс снова опустил голову на стол и немедленно уснул. Оставалось два часа до утреннего визита Нобби Ноббса, который каждое утро заходил в кабинет, чтобы проверить сейф и забрать из него все сколько-нибудь ценное. Разбуженный Нобби Сэм обычно дожидался, пока он уйдет, и уже после этого переставал притворяться спящим.

4.  
Смерть, полностью удовлетворив свое любопытство в отношении телевизора, направился к плите, когда за ним раздался недовольный голос:  
\- Девочка, конечно, страшнее, но от нее меньше шума.  
Смерть обернулся и выразительно пожал плечами.  
\- Правда, и она не давала мне спать, - грустно добавил Сэм.  
Смерть решил, что это утверждение не нуждается в каком-либо ответе, и решил заняться плитой. Только он протянул руку к одной из ручек, как Сэм снова заговорил.  
\- Я не понимаю, почему мне так не везет, - пожаловался он в темноту.  
Смерть рассудил, что гостю невежливо не поддерживать разговор, начатый хозяином, но что вежливый гость вполне может себе позволить самому решить, когда и на что отвечать, и промолчал.  
\- Такое чувство, что врачи на мне экспериментируют, - продолжал Сэм. – Вкололи мне какой-нибудь новый препарат, а мне теперь мерещатся скелеты, интересующиеся техникой. Наверное, они даже не думают выводить меня из комы. Может, им даже каким-то образом удается отслеживать все, что мне сейчас мерещится, - помолчав, он мрачно добавил: - Рад за них.  
Смерть счел это утверждение не нуждающимся в ответе и ушел, пройдя сквозь холодильник.

5.  
Ринсвинд устроился на ветке поудобнее, прислонившись к стволу дерева. Он не строил далеко идущих планов на будущее; главное — дождаться, пока загнавшие его на это дерево собаки потеряют к нему интерес и уйдут (или их что-то отвлечет, или кто-нибудь их уведет), а там можно будет спуститься и направиться в кажущуюся наименее опасной из сторон.  
Еще утром он спорил с Библиотекарем на банан о количестве коз, которых потерял в ходе своих странствий мудрец Асфиксий, предавшийся затем отчаянию и неожиданно утопившийся в вырытом для этой цели посреди пустыни колодце (Ринсвинд утверждал, что их было не меньше десяти, а Библиотекарь кричал: «И-ик», но отказывался проверить по «Жизнеописаниям незначительных людей», которые сам же и спрятал под столом). Менее чем через час он уже, стараясь не слишком громко стучать зубами от ужаса, внимал скромной просьбе патриция немедленно в полном одиночестве отправиться в Убервальд с дипломатической миссией. Час назад его лошадь, напуганная свирепо лаявшими собаками, сбросила его и ускакала в неизвестном направлении, а Ринсвинду повезло ровно настолько, чтобы добежать до ближайшего дерева (сам факт, что на этой равнине обнаружилось дерево, уже можно было считать удачей) и взобраться на него.  
Теперь он без особой надежды ждал дальнейшего развития событий.  
\- Вот мы и встретились, - неожиданно послышалось рядом с ним.  
Ринсвинд вздрогнул, едва не свалившись с ветки, и повернул голову. Там, на соседней ветке, сидела маленькая девочка со светлыми волосами и в красном платье. Рядом она усадила несколько облезлого тряпичного клоуна.  
\- Что происходит? – спросил Ринсвинд.  
\- Это опасная для жизни ситуация, - важно ответила девочка. – Поэтому я здесь.  
Ринсвинд какое-то время молча смотрел на нее, затем хмуро ответил:  
\- Это неправда.  
\- Я никогда не лгу своим друзьям.  
Риснвинд решил проигнорировать это заявление как не имеющее ни малейшего отношения к происходящему.  
\- Если бы ситуация действительно была смертельно опасной, здесь сейчас был бы Смерть. Его нет. Следовательно, смерть мне пока не грозит.  
\- Я за него, - безмятежно ответила девочка. - Мы временно поменялись местами.  
\- Это никуда не годится, - возмутился Ринсвинд. – Я волшебник, и имею право на то, чтобы ко мне пришел сам Смерть, а не какие-то его заместители, кем бы они ни были.  
\- Но он сейчас занят, - сказала девочка.  
\- А меня это не интересует! Если Смерть не может прийти, я отказываюсь умирать! Хотя я и так не собирался, - добавил Ринсвинд.  
Девочка пожала плечами и, забрав с собой клоуна, исчезла.  
Вечерело. Собаки по-прежнему не думали расходиться.

6.  
\- У меня галлюцинации, - настойчиво сказал Сэм.  
Энни отнеслась к этому сообщению без особого интереса.  
\- Такие же, как всегда, или новые?  
\- Новые. Я теперь по ночам вижу Смерть.  
Энни насторожилась.  
\- Сэм… Может, ты нездоров?  
Сэм решил на этот раз не напоминать о том, что он в коме, и продолжил:  
\- Такой высокий скелет в плаще. С косой. Приходит по ночам и изучает технику у меня дома, - Энни недоверчиво посмотрела на него, но Сэм не обратил на это внимания. – Этой ночью его интересовал пылесос.  
\- Сэм, - убедительно сказала Энни. – У тебя дома нет пылесоса.  
Сэм вздохнул.  
\- Думаешь, я не знаю? Поэтому он его сам принес. Хотел, чтобы я объяснил ему принцип работы.  
Энни едва не рассмеялась, но сумела сдержаться и серьезно спросила:  
\- Сэм, ты не думал, что это мог быть просто сон? Может, тебе из ночи в ночь снятся похожие сны.  
Так как Сэм так и не рассказал Энни о девочке с тест-таблицы, он решил и на этот раз о ней не говорить.  
\- Все возможно, - сказал он вместо этого. – Но разобранный пылесос теперь стоит посреди комнаты. Я думал убрать его в шкаф, но он не помещается. Где он только раздобыл такую громадину?

7.  
Агнес подавила желание убежать к себе и спрятаться за шкафом. У ребенка был такой недетский взгляд (так всегда говорят о детях, которые не откликаются с готовностью на обращение «ангелочек» и не улыбаются милой полубессмысленной улыбкой, в которой не хватает нескольких молочных зубов, люди, которым очень редко приходится иметь дело с детьми)...  
\- Это твой клоун? – наконец спросила она («Прекрасное начало, - язвительно заметила Пердита. – Спасибо, что хотя бы не спросила, кем она хочет стать, когда вырастет»).  
\- Он всегда со мной, - ответила девочка.  
\- А... как его зовут? – заискивающе спросила Агнес.  
\- Бабблз.  
От необходимости продолжать разговор (в кои-то веки Агнес понадеялась на помощь Пердиты, но та ясно дала понять, что на нее можно не рассчитывать) Агнес спасло появление Нянюшки.  
\- А вот и мы! – возвестила та, вваливаясь. – Долго же пришлось гонять Шона, чтобы он за ней сбегал. Агнес, поставь чайник.  
За ней, поджав губы, вошла Матушка. Вошла и мгновенно уставилась на девочку. Девочка ответила ей немигающим взглядом.  
Агнес поежилась и решила, что заняться чайником будет безопаснее всего. «Хороша ведьма, - фыркнула Пердита. – Испугалась ребенка с тряпичной игрушкой». «Это не ребенок! – возразила Агнес. – И даже если бы это был ребенок, тряпичный клоун – это ненормально. Клоун – это разве игрушка?»  
Матушка тем временем уселась за стол напротив девочки и спросила, не отрывая от нее взгляда, но обращаясь, по всей видимости, к стоящей на каминной полке за ее спиной уродливой голубой вазе в форме ежа:  
\- Откуда это?  
Девочка не ответила.  
\- Почему ты здесь? – спросила Нянюшка.  
Девочка склонила голову набок, как будто прислушиваясь к клоуну.  
\- Мы со Смертью поменялись местами.  
\- Насовсем? – поразилась Нянюшка.  
\- Временно. Ненадолго.  
\- Обмен опытом, - кивнула Нянюшка. – Расширение кругозора. Дело хорошее.  
Матушка покосилась на нее, но промолчала.  
\- И не дело, конечно, таким детям работать Смертью. Скушай, детка, пряничек.  
\- Гита, - прошипела Матушка, - чем, ты думаешь, она занимается в своем мире?  
\- Прихожу по ночам пугать полицейского, который впал в кому и перенесся назад во времени, - заметно оживившись, ответила девочка, и цапнула сразу несколько пряников.  
\- Вот видишь, Эсме. Ничего непосильного, задача как раз по ней. А вот когда она подрастет... Чем ты, деточка, будешь заниматься тогда?  
\- Буду наводить ужас на весь мир, - радостно ответила девочка.  
Гита Огг заулыбалась и подтолкнула поближе к ней жестянку с печеньем.

8.  
Сэм привалился к стене. У него неожиданно потемнело в глазах, и накатила такая страшная слабость, что он едва устоял на ногах. Неужели врачи не могли ввести ему лекарство в какое-то другое время? Или они, наоборот, забыли сделать это вовремя?  
\- Тайлер! – шепотом рявкнул Джин (задача, представляющаяся непосильной, но старший инспектор умел орать даже молча, одним взглядом). – Нашел время падать в обморок. С минуты на минуту покажется Эдди. Я, что ли, один буду его ловить?  
«Ты и один справишься», - подумал Сэм, но ничего не ответил. Вместо этого он пытался ровно и глубоко дышать в надежде на то, что ему полегчает. Надежда пока не оправдывалась. Сэм сполз вниз по стене и закрыл глаза.  
\- Тайлер! Ты меня слышишь?  
\- Я, кажется, умираю, - прохрипел Сэм.  
\- Глупости. Ты это уже сколько раз говорил, и хоть бы раз умер.  
\- ОН ПРАВ. ВЫ ЕЩЕ НЕСКОРО УМРЕТЕ.  
\- А ты что здесь делаешь? – Сэм так удивился, что у него даже слегка прояснилось в глазах, хотя зрение по-прежнему было нечетким.  
\- Тайлер, если ты не заметил, я здесь всегда. Я уже сам не помню, сколько месяцев тебя терплю.  
\- ДЕЛО В ТОМ, ЧТО СЕЙЧАС РОЖДЕСТВО. В БОЛЬНИЦЕ РЕКОРДНОЕ ЧИСЛО ПАЦИЕНТОВ, А МЕДСЕСТРА, КОТОРАЯ СИДИТ РЯДОМ С ВАМИ, ЗАДРЕМАЛА. НО ОНА УЖЕ ПРОСНУЛАСЬ.  
\- Должно же это было произойти именно сегодня.  
\- Прекрасно, Тайлер. В будущем обязуем всех преступников заранее сообщать нам, когда они планируют так или иначе преступить закон. А ты будешь выдавать им разрешения.  
Неожиданно для себя Сэм рассмеялся.  
\- А потом ты будешь приходить и ловить их. Большим сачком.  
\- Именно, Глэдис. Поднимайся, если можешь. Ты мне сейчас понадобишься.

9.  
\- Дедушка! Ты мне можешь объяснить, что это было?  
\- ПРИОБРЕТЕНИЕ ЦЕННОГО ОПЫТА. РАСШИРЕНИЕ КРУГОЗОРА.  
\- И насколько ты его расширил?  
\- НЕСИЛЬНО. НО Я ТЕПЕРЬ ЗНАЮ, КУДА ОТПРАВИТЬСЯ В ОТПУСК.  
\- Кажется, догадываюсь, - сухо сказала Сьюзен. - Туда же?  
\- ДА. МНЕ ТАМ НРАВИТСЯ, И МНЕ ЕЩЕ НЕ УСПЕЛИ РАССКАЗАТЬ ПРО ПРИНЦИП РАБОТЫ СТИРАЛЬНОЙ МАШИНЫ.


End file.
